


The Berenstain Bears and the Psychopathic Doctor

by Beensjamin



Category: Berenstain Bears Series - Stan & Jan & Mike Berenstain
Genre: Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beensjamin/pseuds/Beensjamin
Summary: The Bears get a checkup, and are greeted with an evil surprise.





	The Berenstain Bears and the Psychopathic Doctor

One fine morning in Bear Country, the Cubs were due for a checkup. 

Mama Bear had to gather the Cubs together, but they were quite hesitant since they knew they’d be getting a shot.

“Now now,” said Mama Bear, “It’ll be quite alright. You’ve had plenty of shots before, and you’re still quite healthy.”

“But Mama!” cried the cubs. “Shots hurt!”

“It’ll be fine,” said Papa. “And we can go to the store and get some candy afterwards.”

“Papa,” replied the Cubs. “Remember the lessons learned in ‘The Berenstain Bears and Too Much Junk Food?’”

“Yes…”

“And remember that we can trust Dr. Grizzly!” said Mama.

“OK…”

Later that day, when the Bear family arrived at the doctor’s office, Dr. Grizzly welcomed them with open arms.

Dr. Grizzly led the Bear family into her office, where Sister sat down in the patient’s chair to get her shot.

Dr. Grizzly pulled out a syringe and said “Now this’ll only hurt for a second,” and stabbed Sister’s arm.

“OWWWWWW!” screamed Sister before fainting and falling to the floor.

“Is he OK?” said Mama urgently.

“No,” said Dr. Grizzly before pulling out a bloody knife. “She was injected with the fastest acting lethal poison on the planet, the one used to wipe out the humans before we took over!”

“What’re humans and what is she talking about?” said Brother worriedly.

“We’ll talk later, but for now run!” screamed Mama.

“Oh no you won’t!” said Dr. Grizzly, pulling out a shotgun before shooting Papa Bear, who fell to the floor in a pool of blood.

“NOOOOOOOOOO!” screamed Mama and Brother as they were impaled by hidden 

spikes.

Dr. Grizzly surveyed the room, examining the bloodied corpses of the Bears.

Sister was laying on the floor, eyes wide open.

Papa had already bled out from the shotgun wound, and Mama and Brother were hugging each other in their final moments, clutching each other even after death.

Dr. Grizzly inputted a code on her computer, sending a nuke down on Bear Country, taking herself with it.


End file.
